warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Orphans
Is the something people try to work on/fix/clean up? I wondered because some work that's done seems to put pages into categories, but take them out of being linked or transcluded anywhere, making them orphaned pages... Slivicon 00:42, October 7, 2011 (UTC) {C}Quite a bunch of unrelated orphans, but I think I'll toss in my understanding: *Ultimate Deck: It doesn't qualify to be a valid wiki page. Blame Vovietanh for mixing up blogs with wiki pages. *Mission pages without (Deck): Those are my idea, and I think I'll leave them orphaned for now. Other pages I have no idea, seems like they were planned to be used but ended up not being used. Hakdo 07:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your input, Hakdo. Here is the current list. If anyone has suggestions on how to proceed, please put the suggestion beside the line item. Otherwise, I'll assume nobody cares and we can start fixing them as we see fit, either by linking to them from relevant pages or marking them for deletion: #Armored Raiders (insert suggestion here with sig) #Asylum's Blitz (post mission 66) (insert suggestion here with sig) #Auto Rep Grinder (insert suggestion here with sig) #Ballroom Blitz (insert suggestion here with sig) #Big Units Heal All (insert suggestion here with sig) #Bloodthirsty Blitz 1 (insert suggestion here with sig) #Bloodthirsty Blitz 2 (insert suggestion here with sig) #Bloodthirsty Nest 1 (Hakdo) #Bloodthirsty Nest 2 (Hakdo) #Bloodthirsty Nest 3 (Hakdo) #Bloodthirsty Nest 4 (Hakdo) #Burning Enclave (insert suggestion here with sig) #Common Cards (insert suggestion here with sig) #Complete Card List (insert suggestion here with sig) #Counter//Mimic (insert suggestion here with sig) #Deck Types (insert suggestion here with sig) #Displaced Raiders 4 (Hakdo) #Displaced Raiders Grinder (insert suggestion here with sig) #Enfeeble Decks (insert suggestion here with sig) #Fast Strike (insert suggestion here with sig) #Fast ready/strike deck (insert suggestion here with sig) #Flyers (insert suggestion here with sig) #Gatling Regen (insert suggestion here with sig) #Halcyon's Elite 1 (Hakdo) #Halcyon's Elite 2 (Hakdo) #Halcyon's Elite 3 (Hakdo) #Halcyon's Elite 4 (Hakdo) #Heal All (insert suggestion here with sig) #Heal All (Deck) (insert suggestion here with sig) #Heavy Armor (insert suggestion here with sig) #Hell Hunters Tyrant Faction on Facebook (link to it from Faction Recruitment Slivicon 22:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC)) #Homeland Defenders 1 (Hakdo) #Homeland Defenders 2 (Hakdo) #Homeland Defenders 3 (Hakdo) #Homeland Defenders 4 (Hakdo) #Hybrid Vampire Rush (insert suggestion here with sig) #Imaginary BT ultimate deck (insert suggestion here with sig) #Imperial Traitors 1 (Hakdo) #Imperial Traitors 2 (Hakdo) #Mimic Card List (insert suggestion here with sig) #Mission 1 (Hakdo) #Mission 11 (Hakdo) #Mission 110 (Strategy) (Hakdo) #Mission 117 (Grinding) (Hakdo) #Mission 119 (Strategy) (Hakdo) #Mission 12 (Hakdo) #Mission 13 (Hakdo) #Mission 14 (Hakdo) #Mission 15 (Hakdo) #Mission 16 (Hakdo) #Mission 17 (Hakdo) #Mission 18 (Hakdo) #Mission 19 (Hakdo) #Mission 2 (Hakdo) #Mission 20 (Hakdo) #Mission 21 (Hakdo) #Mission 22 (Hakdo) #Mission 23 (Hakdo) #Mission 24 (Hakdo) #Mission 25 (Hakdo) #Mission 26 (Hakdo) #Mission 27 (Hakdo) #Mission 29 (Hakdo) #Mission 3 (Hakdo) #Mission 30 (Hakdo) #Mission 31 (Hakdo) #Mission 32 (Hakdo) #Mission 33 (Hakdo) #Mission 34 (Hakdo) #Mission 35 (Hakdo) #Mission 36 (Hakdo) #Mission 37 (Hakdo) #Mission 38 (Hakdo) #Mission 39 (Hakdo) #Mission 4 (Hakdo) #Mission 40 (Hakdo) #Mission 41 (Strategy) (Hakdo) #Mission 42 (Hakdo) #Mission 43 (Hakdo) #Mission 44 (Hakdo) #Mission 45 (Hakdo) #Mission 46 (Hakdo) #Mission 47 (Hakdo) #Mission 48 (Hakdo) #Mission 49 (Hakdo) #Mission 5 (Hakdo) #Mission 50 (Hakdo) #Mission 51 (Hakdo) #Mission 52 (Hakdo) #Mission 53 (Hakdo) #Mission 6 (Hakdo) #Mission 66 (Grinding) (Hakdo) #Mission 7 (Hakdo) #Mission 8 (Hakdo) #Mission 84 (Strategy) (Hakdo) #Mission 9 (Hakdo) #Mission Strategy (Talk Page) (insert suggestion here with sig) #Multi-Faction Decks (insert suggestion here with sig) #Nest Annihilation (insert suggestion here with sig) #Noob kings (insert suggestion here with sig) #Pantheon (Tyrant) (insert suggestion here with sig) #Playable Card List (insert suggestion here with sig) #Promotional Card List (insert suggestion here with sig) #Raider Extreme Rally (insert suggestion here with sig) #Slow Roller (insert suggestion here with sig) #Standard Card List (insert suggestion here with sig) #Strikers (insert suggestion here with sig) #Structure/Jam (insert suggestion here with sig) #Surge (Decks) (insert suggestion here with sig) #TC Grinder (insert suggestion here with sig) #The Deadfish (insert suggestion here with sig) #Tiatlapred with Colossus (insert suggestion here with sig) #Toxic Blitz (insert suggestion here with sig) #Toxic XW (insert suggestion here with sig) #Types of Decks (Talk Page) (insert suggestion here with sig) #Ultimate Deck (Marked for delete. -Hakdo) #Valor Decks (insert suggestion here with sig) #Vampire Rush (insert suggestion here with sig) #Vigil Spam (insert suggestion here with sig) #Waitlisted Card List (insert suggestion here with sig) #Xeno Invasion 1 (Hakdo) #Xeno Invasion 2 (Hakdo) #Xeno Invasion 3 (Hakdo) #Xeno Invasion 4 (Hakdo) Slivicon 22:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know what happened? Today the orphaned pages report page has zero results? Slivicon 17:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) hahahah I am such a n00b - I just realized that the reason the report now has zero results is because this forum now links to all those pages :P OK, have to remove the links ... Slivicon 15:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC)